Communication device users often use their communication devices (e.g., computer, mobile phone, electronic notepad, electronic netbook, etc.) to access information or electronic documents from web sites, email server, social network sites, content servers, etc., and to receive and send electronic documents, including messages (e.g., emails, text messages, multimedia messages) and associated content (e.g., audio or video content), and/or social network messages or postings. Some users (e.g., business persons, attorneys, legal assistants, etc.) often receive dozens to hundreds of electronic messages every day. Managing the high volume of electronic messages can be very time consuming for users. For instance, when a user receives an email regarding a particular business matter, the user can desire to save the email to an electronic file folder relating to that business matter. Currently, the user has to search for and locate the folder and move (e.g., drag) the email to and/or save the email in the folder. Performing such searching, locating, moving, and other message processing for a high volume of messages each day can be very time consuming and an inefficient use of the user's time.
Another issue is that conventional applications and user interfaces (UIs), for example, for use with email messages, typically process and present messages in a linear chronological manner to a user. However, a user can desire to have electronic documents, such as messages, and file folders processed and presented to the user based on subject, project, or topic, as opposed to linear chronological presentation of various messages relating to various subjects, projects, or topics.
Yet another issue is that a user often can be working with a group of users (e.g., fellow employees) on a particular project, and the user can take a certain action with regard to an electronic document relating to the project, wherein the action can have an impact on the project. While that user is aware of the action taken with regard to the electronic document and/or the impact on the project, the other users in the group are not aware of the action taken with regard to the electronic document and the impact of such action on the project, and further, the other users may not even be aware of the electronic document if they weren't provided a copy (e.g., via “carbon copy” (cc:)) of the electronic document. For example, the action taken with regard to the electronic document can impact a project timeline and/or status of the project. Conventionally, unless the user proactively takes other action(s) (e.g., email message(s) to the other users, phone call(s) to the other users, face-to-face conversation(s) with the other users) to inform the other users in the group regarding the electronic document, the action the user took with regard to the electronic document, and the impact on the project timeline and/or project status, the other users in the group may not be aware of such information.
The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.